baby
by schuyler S
Summary: Dogtown,my home its dirty its filthy its... paradise.A smile lit my face. Jay/OC Read&review please
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I don't own Lords of dog town only my original characters Aphrodite "Baby",Nico and Evie sorry read&review please it would make my day and please be honest. Thanks 3**

**Schuyler**

**P.S(longer chapters coming!) **

**BABY**

As we pulled Close to the shop Nicolas grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze"nervous" he guessed " yeah,you?"nah" We got out of the car and pulled the door open "Hey babies" Skip our father greeted us with a hug "Hey." me and Nicolas said in unison"So I see you still have the twins powers." we laughed at that

"yeah. we said together. "you ready to surf?" we nodded and grabbed our boards the Sun still hadn't made its appearance yet we arrived at the cove"Go"he gestured towards the waves we smiled at each other and took off toward the water racing I charged toward the wave first,beating Nico he flipped me off I mouthed love you too and giggled I went through the wave smooth and fast, Nico had the same style but showed off more.

We got out of the water Skip had a proud smile on his face"How'd we do skipper?" I said smugly Nico laughed at my tone he didn't answer me he knew I had already gotten my answer by his smile he drove us back toward Zeypher shop A big group of guys was outside skating I walked right past them catching there attention. I looked to my side at Nico who looked at me confused then smiled once he realized what was gonna happen. Just then I felt someone grab my butt I spun around knowing who'd it be. Jay.

The last time I had seen Jay was when we were six it was now 7 years ago jay was my best friend he was like my brother, Philane was more of a mother to me than mine could ever be."hey sexy what's your name" I started giggling hysterically "Baby"I manged between giggles his eyes widened then roamed over my body I did the same his hair was really blonde his skin tan he was shirtless with a decent build more than a thirteen year old should have his green eyes smoldering "b-bu-but you"he stuttered "I'm back"I finished for him he pulled me into a hug slinking his arms around my waste and burring his head in my hair,my reaction however caught me off guard.

His touch sent tingles down my spine he smelled like the ocean fresh and clean,he was gorgeous I pushed him off me grabbed his skateboard and took off he laughed and grabbed a boy with long brown hair's skateboard and caught up to me pushing me down we broke out into laughter and just layed there.

**Jay POV**

A girl with long blonde almost white hair walked past us she was hot I fallowed her and smacked her butt, she was wearing short short cutoffs and a purple lace top showing off her tan stomach and sandals when she turned around her long hair twirled she smiled so I began."hey sexy whats your name?". and licked my lips"Baby" she answered laughing. What it cant be it just cant be there is no way its her it cant be! She left years ago she's gone, I looked into her eyes they were the biggest eyes I had ever seen there were brown her lashes swept across her cheek It was her Aphrodite Engblom she looked up at me her nose wrinkled and the corners of her mouth turned upward into a beautiful smile "b-bu-but you" I said stupidly at a loss for words she finished giving me an answer "I'm back".

I pulled her into a hug my arms slung around her waist my head wresting on her shoulder she smelled like vanilla and sun if thats possible she felt so right in my arms my"baby" my nickname for her when we were kids because I couldn't say her name. She was so skinny she had to be 70 pounds at 5'4 she was like a baby she pushed me off her getting that mischievous look on her face when we were little when she had a plan for trouble. She was playfully laughing and grabbing my board and starting to skate off I ran after grabbing Sid's board fallowing her I grabbed her waist pulling her down and lay there on top of her buried in her white hair counting her freckles on her nose. Ah how I missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys please read and review it would be greatly appreciated already working on next chapter up soon please tell me what you think of my OC's**

**Baby,chapter 2**

I was tired so I skipped surfing I could hear Nico shuffling to get ready And when I was asleep he threw my stuffed bunny Lulu at me "hey!" I yelled. "Can I barrow your surfboard?" "yeah whats wrong with yours?" "nothing I just wanted to bug you" "Nico!" I heard him laugh then leave with Skip.

I woke up a couple hours later and threw on a brown corshed spaghetti strap that showed off my stomach and holey cutoffs and dark blue lace up vans and brushed through my hair

Later a guy came in "you got my stuff?" he addressed skip,skip noticed a guy looking at the surfboards. "hey its ten bucks to browse so... you got ten bucks?" "I didn't bring any money today." The guy said stupidly. "Then why'd you come in my store asshole?" "sorry the guys said and started backing out. "go browse in the valley kook"Chino added harshly. I walked to the back room and layed down on the couch when I heard someone come up to me I looked up.

"Stescyk!" I screamed "I've missed you" I addressed a long haired hippy with an antique camera around his neck. I hugged him he pulled away and he put his camera up and I posed for the camera smiling. "beautiful" he commented. Stescyk was my god- father he was always so creative he made the coolest designs on my surfboards. "well better make an appearance at school"and left the shop.

when I got to school I checked the schedule I had already missed 1 and 2 period so I walked to 3rd It was algebra as I sat down my bag clunked on the table causing the girl next to me to look up from her paper. I smiled at her brightly she smiled back shyly "Hi I'm Evie Kipp" "Aphrodite" "Are you new?" "yeah I just moved back to my fathers Shop"I looked at her clothes she was obviously a Val by her clothes She had short brown hair that went to her shoulders and a pale complexion I pulled my long hair into a high ponytail on the crown of my head and started doodling drawing a dove on the the corner of the desk "Thats really good"she commented on my drawing "Thanks" I smiled. I pulled out my skateboard and showed her my drawing of a dove on my board that I carved in there with knife and other little doodles then I noticed other little inscribing like Jay boy carved his name in there and wentzle and biniak and red dog and my Peggy and of coarse Nico.

Just then Jay started making faces in the window making me laugh Evie turned her head and started laughing when Jay made a big rat face at me "who is that?" "Oh thats just my friend Jay" I said just then,Tony pushed him and he went running after him "look you seem nice and I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" " yeah sure" I agreed and smiled she smiled back Just then Jay went back to the window and pulled up his shirt and mouthed "you know you want this"I started laughing

At lunch me and Evie walked to the Parking lot "Hey my sister's gonna drive us is that cool?" "Yeah" I agreed when we got to the car her sister was leaning on a car with two other girls on either side of her she had a Chanel bag on her shoulder and sunglasses on her nose she looked me up from my beat up blue vans to my cutoff shorts and my reviling shirt she looked threatened "Who's the dog?"she said and smiled "excuse me?" I said bewildered "well that what we call the trash from Dogtown" she said disgusted. "Leslie!"Evie said embarrassed "please" "In out of here" and started skating off I got a block when Evie finally caught up to me running "stop let me explain" "OK" I jumped off my board and looked at her.  
"Well you my sister is really stuck up and stupid so really don't listen to her your the nicest person Ive met in a long time and sorry about Leslie she is probably just jealous" she said rushed "Its fineIm not little girl it dosent hurt my feelings". I shrugged

"Thanks"she smiled, "so do you want to grab a bite" I nodded we walked to the closest diner and sat down

We were headed to Zephyr she looked nervous "I've never been to this side of town before is it safe?"she said nervously "not really but I know how to handle myself so you will be fine I grew up here"she nodded

We walked in the front when all of sudden jay came up to me "look at these babe there made from urethane"And he was holding a yellow skateboard wheel. "Ura- what?" I joked Evie laughed We went to Mara Vista elementary Skip drove us in The ghost And the boys skateboarded down there We was sitting on a picnic table."whats so special about the board?"Evie asked "Watch"I said simply We I saw the boys get there and climb the fence "Who's got bad karma?"skip slurred "I said who's got bad karma?"

"I have worst Karma." Biniak yelled

"right here Skipper"red dog yelled

"Beat you to it fagots" tony gloated snatching the board with the new wheels on it and surfing the concrete like a wave and doing Bert's perfectly and smooth. It was amazing the next one to have the board was Jay boy he tore it up and did a power slide right in front of my feet and did a Bert even better than Tony next was Stacy,and red dog,Biniak,Peggy, after Peggy was done she gave the board to me and while I was riding they went up to Nico and started talking about me and teasing him "Dude is that your sister?" Stacy joked "I grew up Stacy" I giggled "yeah." he said "No Shit"Jay said looking at my ass. "I flipped them off and skated over to Peggy and Evie.

I saw Kathy get on her board clumsily and skate she Obviously was trying to flirt with Stacy He was helping her skate Grabbing her hands and waist till tony skated right between them and Stacy walked off.

Then I saw Nico get on the board Evie couldn't stop looking at him "who's he?" "That my twin brother Nico" I giggled "Oh" she blushed "so I see my new friend has a crush on thing two" Peggy laughed "Thing?!"I scoffed "come on you two are like Identical if you didnt have your long hair and boobs I wouldnt be able to tell you two apart" she laughed. "Hey Eve tomorrow were gonna go surfing at P.O.P wanna watch?" I asked "you mean the old pier?"she said sounding slightly confused. "yep" Peggy agreed. She nodded just then Jay came up behind me and rested his his head on my shoulder.  
"Hey babe"he spoke in my ear

"Hey Jay bear"I smiled.

"you wanna hang at my house Philane and Donny are dying to see you."

"Sure in a little while got to get Evie home first"

"Kay Baby"he skated off to Nico and started messing with him.

"Hey Aphrodite I think your boy Jay likes you." She teased giggling "does not he's like my brother" "whatever you say." she said sounding like she didn't believe one word I just said. "Do you think Jay loves me?" I asked Kathy "Duh I mean look at the way he looks at you come on Barbie seriously?" "yeah I guess your right" I smiled

ooOOOOOoo


	3. Chapter 3

As I dressed in a light purple bikini I grabbed my wet suit and my airbrushed purple board I threw a shoe at Nico "dearest brother you care to join me?"I smiled "meet you there"Nico smiled back "Kay" I agreed and went and kissed Skip on the forehead. "see you there"he slurred sleepily.

I left I fallowed the directions Evie gave me and pulled up to a big white house and climbed into the window she told me to. "Aphrodite?" "Yeah" "getting dressed which one?"she held up two bikini's a light yellow one and a green one "the yellow one"I smiled " "Hey is your dad outside?"she asked "no do you happen to skate?"I said hopefully "definitely not but I do have a bike" she suggested "cool,lets roll" and we climbed out the window.

When we arrived at pacific ocean pier I smiled the waves were big today. "You guys surf this?!"Evie said sounding shocked.

Just then Tony went charging toward a wave and rid it smooth Jay was next he was different he cut through it fast and sharp doing cutbacks. Then Nico he showed off a bit I was already in the water I did it fast and freely I got out Peggy was sitting with her, Evie was laughing just then Stacy charged toward a wave he bailed and the wave crashed on top of him "Ooooow" I said sympathetically "milk n cookies" I head Montoya yell out just then Stacy recovered skip whistled to him "Back to the bone yard for you pal" Stacy walked up looking disappointed and sat down next to me. I put my arm around his shoulder "you still have prettier hair than me" I joked he just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000

Later we were at the shop hanging out after Stacy left for work, "hey maggot's gather around"Skip slurred he continued "when your riding for one of these shops around town...Yeah?

"You mean a little fagot shop?" Jay said like a smart ass

"your gonna have off days"he said ignoring Jays comment

"you have an off day riding for this shop its treason." Stecyk added.

"Yeah you gotta approach every day like it's your last. all right? Skip looked around. "anyone got a problem with that?" I shook my head. Stecyk started calling names and throwing shirts at us.

"Peggy." " oh no way."she said excited.

"Take off your shirt,Peggy"red dog yelled.

Wentzle.

" Let's see them tater tots"

"Shut up" we both pushed red dog.

"Jay,Biniak,Shogo,red dog" "Yeah man"Shogo said excited.

Stecyk continued "T.A, Baby Sid, Nico" they all congratulated each other. " Last probably least of all, Barbie"I squealed and hugged Jay boy I wasn't as shy as Peggy so I threw my Shirt off exposing my Tan skin and hot pink bra getting wolf whistles and hollers from each of the guys except from Nico, When I pulled the Zephyr shirt over my head my father looked me right in the eye a warning. don't ever do that again look in his eyes I just laughed and waved him off.

"We got you gifts,I don't know why."Skip said sounding bored. And Billy grabbed a bag we reached in and out came Skateboards. "No way"Sid cheered I grabbed a bright Red one.

"hey Skip you got one for Stacy right?"Jay asked hopefully That brought Stacy to the forefront of my mind I never thought he wasn't one of us I mean I knew him since I was six years old he was like my older brother like all the other Boys just more compassionate.

I leaned my head on Jay shoulder and he nodded,we could always do that have conversations with our eyes sometimes Peggy or Tony or Stacy would look at us weird and we stopped, But for some reason this time I got lost in his green eyes and a weird expression crossed his face I smiled at him and we started skating.

Just as I got outside red dog was skating and his board flew up and smashed a cop car window. "Shit."Nico and I said together. Just as I turned around Skip and the guys went running inside while yelling "get the gate,get the gate" we turned and ran and pounded on the gate the cop was yelling after us. The last thing I heard was skip "It was suppose to keep them out of trouble man." "Run pig run" I yelled back Jay started laughing so did Nico We started skating faster and the Cop just gave up we took off down a back alley way. Just when we crossed the street Biniak was Skating behind Sid "Speed wobble!" Biniak screamed as loud as he could,Sid screamed and flew off his board just then jay crouched down and Biniak was going too fast to stop and went flying over him into a trash can I started cracking up. "Asshole."

"Dude he's got the inner ear problem." Jay defended Sid

"Suck my inner ear Jay boy."he said as he got up

"Fuck you dick."Jay retorted as he skated forward.

We went down Jays street I saw Donny's van all packed I took a sharp intake of breath and shot a knowing glance at Donny who looked back helplessly and shook his head. As we walked up the Stairs Mark was carrying Boxes When we walked in the door Philane Instantly perked up

"You guys look bad as Shit look at you!"She smiled she pulled Jay into a hug "You get off me lady"he tried smiling I could see her tear stained cheeks she smiled when she saw me. "Aphrodite look at you! Your so much older and hot,Right boys?" "yeah" wentzle,Shogo, Red dog,and Sid agreed

"pretty Bitchin huh?"Tony said pointing at his shirt. "hey you guys hungry?,there's Tamales in the kitchen" the rest of the guys all went in the kitchen pretending nothing but I poked my head around the corner watching them I saw Jay look around at the broken Items on the ground. "What's going on?"Philane just waved her arms weekly in response on the verge of tears. Jay disappeared into the back room where Donny was moving boxes.

I went to Philane and hugged her "you know Barbie you really do look good and I'm so glad your back J.B really missed you sweetie"she whispered in my ear "thanks I really missed my second mother ." "don't be so hard on your mommy baby," she said as she stroked my hair "She wasn't the greatest but she did love you guys she just didn't know where to begin with you two." Just then Jay stormed out of the room grabbing his skateboard. I ran after him so did Sid who I learned had become friends with him Sid was really good for Jay he was goofy but sweet. "Jay!"he yelled "he needs his time" I smiled "come on" I pulled Sid back inside as Jay skated off.


End file.
